An exemplary application for the systems and methods described herein is as a gas analyzer for determining combustion flue gas oxygen concentrations in stationary sources such as large process heaters and industrial boilers.
In the past, combustion flue gas has been measured directly with a Zirconium Oxide or other type analyzer for determining excess air remaining in the flue gas, to ensure that enough air is present for stoichiometric combustion.